


It's Nothing

by killuazcldyck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little bit of smut, gay boys being gay, kouhai-with-benefits, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuu tells himself that Tsukishima is just his make-out buddy, nothing more. Honestly. His kouhai-with-benefits. That's all, it's nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Dreamwidth user troubletime, who requested:
> 
>   _Remember when the only thing tanaka and tsukki had in common was that they liked making out with each other but they kept hanging out anyway?_

“This means nothing, right?” Ryuu asks as he straddles Tsukishima, leaning down to kiss him. He gives him sweet, wet kisses down the side of his neck, his hands pinning down Tsukishima’s arms to his bed as the blonde boy moans softly beneath him. Ryuu rocks his hips gently against Tsukishima’s body as he starts to move his kisses further down his body. He rips off Tsukishima’s jeans and briefs, massaging his wet, hardened cock in his hand. Feeling the taller boy gasp and shudder in his hands sends shivers down Ryuu’s spine.

“Y-yeah,” whimpers Tsukishima. “It’s … nothing,” is all he says, before his words dissolve into soft pants.

 

* * *

 

Ryuu holds his phone, turning it subconsciously in his hands. He tries to avoid thinking about _him_ , but he can’t push away the nagging image of a tall blonde boy with glasses. He paces around his room in an attempt to distract himself but fails spectacularly. He checks the time - it’s five minutes to five. _He should have been here half an hour ago. God damn it, Tsukishima, where are you?_ When Ryuu’s phone finally buzzes, he almost drops it out of excitement and attempts to ignore the rapid pounding in his heart. When Ryuu’s eyes fall on the sender, he’s never felt so disappointed to get a message from Noya.

 **From:** NOYA-SANNNN ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ at 16:54  
RYUUUU!! Bro, r u free this arvo? Do u wanna come over and play overwatch??

Ryuu bites his lip, unsure of how to respond. He knows one thing, that’s for sure. He can’t possibly reply to Noya’s message by simply saying, “Oh, sorry Noya-san, I’ve got make-out plans with Tsukishima and I’ve been lying to you for approximately three months now lol”. He feels awful for lying to his best friend, and everyday the guilt eats away at him, but Ryuu knows that he can’t tell Noya anything about this. (For one thing, Tsukishima made him _swear_ not to tell anybody, _especially_ Noya, because he knew how loud-mouthed Noya could be. For another, Ryuu isn’t sure if he wants to tell Noya that Tsukishima was just his “kouhai-with-benefits”, as Ryuu had joked previously. One, small, selfish part of him wants to keep Tsukishima all to himself, and if this … _thing_ fell through, he could forget all about it and wouldn’t have to deal with Noya feeling sorry for him because Tsukishima “didn’t like you back”). Tentatively, he hits a reply that could pass as a convincing excuse.

 **To:** NOYA-SANNNN ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ at 16:58  
NOYA-SAAAAAAAAN! Dude i can’t today! I have to help saeko with cooking dinner, gomen. (｡╯3╰｡) Let’s do tmrw arvo instead??

Unwilling to wait for a reply, Ryuu flops onto his bed. This time, however, thoughts of telling Noya the truth are added to his extensive list of anxieties. He tries to shrug it off; he reads a manga and listens to music in order to Not Think About Things. Ryuu turns up the music so loudly that he doesn’t hear his phone buzz a second time, nor does he hear the doorbell ring. It’s only when Saeko slams his bedroom door open that he sits up and takes out his earphones to tell her “ _Not now, nee-san_ ,” but he stops himself when he sees who’s with her. Ryuu’s jaw drops.

“Hi,” Tsukishima says from the door. Ryuu can’t help the flush in his cheeks or the speeding of his heartbeat when he stands up to move closer to Tsukishima.

“Hi,” breathes Ryuu, barely noticing Saeko make a disgruntled “tcha!” noise as she leaves them in peace. Tsukishima closes the door behind him and drops his bag on the floor of Ryuu’s room. The two stand facing each other for a while, unspeaking. Ryuu decides to say something first. “Listen … I think … I need to talk to you.”

“Did you get my text?” Tsukishima asks, disregarding Ryuu’s statement completely.

“I … what? No,” Ryuu pulls his phone out.

 **From:** (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) This Guy at 17:10  
Hey. I’m coming over now. I wanted to talk to you about some things. - Kei

“Oh,” is all Ryuu can say. He wants to get mad at Tsukishima and ask him why the hell can’t the dude express his emotions in his texts because right now, Ryuu has _no freaking idea_ where this could go, and he is scared. He’s scared that Tsukishima doesn’t actually like him (even though they swore it meant nothing), and he’s scared that all this is going to end. Instead of saying anything, Tsukishima merely links his fingers with Ryuu’s hand and walks him over to the bed and curls up on the bed, facing the wall. Without letting go of Ryuu’s hand, Tsukishima pulls Ryuu close to him so that Ryuu is spooning him.

“Tsuki -,” Ryuu starts hesitantly, suddenly very aware that his breath is tickling Tsukishima’s neck.

“Kei. Call me Kei,” Tsukishima - Kei - mutters in the softest voice and Ryuu feels himself snuggling into his warm back.

“Kei,” whispers Ryuu, realising how naturally it rolled off his tongue with a smile. “Kei.” Ryuu says, one more time for good measure. They’ve never cuddled before, but Ryuu finds it peaceful and warming, much to his delight. Ryuu buries his face in Kei’s neck, unable to stop himself from grinning from ear to ear. His heart also feels all warm and fuzzy, but he doesn’t particularly mind. “Are we … do you like me?” Ryuu asks, although he suspects he knows the answer. A tighter tug from Kei and the smallest nod of his head gives Ryuu the answer he wants and he feels a huge weight lift off his shoulders. “Good. Because I like you too, and I wanna date you, properly.” Ryuu murmurs confidently. Although Kei isn’t facing him, Ryuu can practically feel the other boy smile in his arms.

“That would be … nice, Ryuu,” hums Kei. “I suppose you should let Noya-senpai know. He’s noticed that we’ve been acting weird at training and he’s been trying to corner me every other afternoon.”

“Wait, what?!” Ryuu pulls away from Kei, laughing as he did so. He always thought Kei was absolutely gorgeous, but right now, knowing that everything is going to work out, Ryuu thinks that Tsukishima Kei is the most beautiful person he’s ever met.

“Yeah. He knew something was up, but figured you’d tell him if it was something important,” Kei continues talking. Ryuu feels a stab of guilt at this. He should have told Noya from the very beginning, but stupid … _emotions_ kept him from telling Noya the truth.

“Did he tell you this?” Ryuu asks, vowing never to lie to anyone again.

“Yeah, just before I came here. He almost ran me over with his bike and basically interrogated me until I told him, and then demanded that I “follow my heart” or something and he said that … he said that I’m a very lucky guy to have you. He said he’d hunt me down and kick my ass if I didn’t tell you how I truly felt because you deserve the truth, which is true,” Kei says, not once taking his eyes off Ryuu now. Ryuu almost chokes up at this; not only over Noya’s loyalty and sheer awesomeness, but he is just as moved that Kei had actually followed through, because he knows it probably wasn’t easy for him.

“Wow,” exhales Ryuu, running his fingers through Kei’s blonde hair as he marvels at how incredible the two most amazing guys in his life are. “Thanks for telling me this,” Ryuu plants a kiss on Kei’s forehead. A small smile plays on Kei’s lips as a way of responding. Ryuu is just about to lean forward and kiss him again when his phone starts buzzing like crazy.

 **From:** NOYA-SANNNN ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ at 17:22  
(☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ YOU HAVE A SHIT TON OF EXPLAINING TO DO LATER BUT IM GONNA LET U OFF THE HOOK JUST THIS ONCE :) :)

 **From:** NOYA-SANNNN ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ at 17:23  
R U GUYS MAKIN OUT NOW HOLY SH

 **From:** NOYA-SANNNN ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ at 17:23  
Ok im gonna leave u alone :now but wtf :)

Turning his phone off and smiling to himself, Ryuu turns to face Kei again. “Sorry about that,” he bites his lip when Kei cups his face and kisses him, nibbling his lips gently.

“It’s nothing,” another small smile escapes Kei through his kisses.


End file.
